Chance Encounter
by RottenTomate
Summary: A chance encounter was all he needed to find someone that would help him. A chance encounter that included not-so-subtle flirting and a flying burger. A Cronus/Kankri fanfic. Rated T for Emotional and Physical Abuse
1. Empty Apologies

**Chapter One**

**Empty Apologies**

He was cowering in the bathroom, trying to make sense of the world and fail like the many times he tried before. He rubbed his cheek where he was hit, whining softly. He thought that his actions were cowardly. To sit in the corner of the bathroom and tending to his wounds like an animal. Yes, a coward.

A coward that couldn't leave even if he wanted too, who _had_ to stay if he wished to live. He accepted his fate to be like this.

What was the argument even about? They had both said some rather rash things so maybe he deserved it. The other left as soon as the hit was dealt and yelled out a couple curses as he slammed the front door. He scurried to the bathroom where he currently was. He didn't deserve this, but maybe he had no other way.

He got up slowly and went over to the sink and promptly washed his face in hopes of reducing the swelling. He looked up at the mirror and observed his features.

His dark brownish-red eyes were glistening with tears and slightly closed from the hit. His cheek bore an angry red mark in the shape of a hand and stood out against his tan skin. His dark brown hair was slightly tousled and looking as if he had just awoken. He sighed heavily and dried his face, wincing as the towel brushed his cheek.

When he was all ready, he emerged from the bathroom and cautiously made his way down the hallway to the stairs, passing their room and the small closet that held nothing but books, bedsheets, and a few towels. He stopped in front of the closet and remembered the countless books it held. He hasn't read them in so long. They were usually overlooked seeing as how he hardly had time to read. He wondered about the pages that were probably gathering dust and would soon become mangled as they sat there. He made a mental note to pick one up whenever _he _wasn't around.

He continued his way down the hallway and turned right to go down the stairs. He reached the bottom step and looked around the living room. It was empty with the only things inhabiting it the couch, coffee table, and clothes that were undoubtedly dirty and left there so he could pick them up. He was grateful that _he_ was not here.

He felt chipper and proceeded to walk into the living and picked up the clothes and piled them in his arms. He walked to the dining room and opened two large doors. Inside was a small niche that contained the washer and dryer. He methodically placed the clothes in the washer and turned the machine on, relaxing to the sound of the water churning.

By instinct, he walked over to the kitchen and began to prepare dinner. He swallowed painkillers shortly after and he felt his cheek become less sore. The spices and sauces filled the small kitchen and made him forget all his troubles as soon but they reappeared when he heard the door open.

A tall man with black messy hair stepped in, a small smile on his face. He walked behind him and wrapped his arms around the others waist.

"Kurloz," he said dangerously as he continued stirring. "Please remove your hand from my waist. I wouldn't want to burn you."

"Kankri, don't be like that." the taller man purred. "I'm sorry I hit you. It was an accident." "An accident that left me on the floor. What a rather unfortunate accident indeed. Don't expect me to accept your apology." Kankri said calmly. Kurloz's grip tightened and placed his chin on Kankri's shoulder.  
"_I don't' expect you to forgive me. I expect you in bed after dinner and then we'll see if we can just forgive and forget." _he whispered as he lightly grabbed Kankri's crotch and gave it a small squeeze. Kankri gasped and dropped the spoon. "Kurloz, unhand me. If you think that I'll just forgive you after having sex, then you are dead—oof!" Kankri exclaimed as Kurloz lifted him into his arms bridal style. Kankri squirmed and managed to free himself from the other man's grasp. "Kurloz Makara! I have been more disgusted you until now!" Kankri stated. "You know very well that I am celibate!" he stated angrily. "Fine," Kurloz relented, but a mischievous smile tug on the corners on his lips and he pulled Kankri into a hug.

"How 'bout I suck you off then?" he purred. This infuriated Kankri even more. "Kurloz, no!" he responded as he stared at the taller man. "If You think giving me a blowjob will make me forgive you, then you have a serious issue!" he stated. He saw Kurloz's face grow dark but continued talking.

"You have no respect for my personal space. Not only that, but you are very violent. Almost to the point to where I am afraid to get up in the morning. You get so frustrated over the simplest things! I don't pick up your clothes, I get hit. I forget to make dinner, I get slapped. I just can't do this anymore Kurloz! I can't be everywhere because of my job! You'd think that I would at least get some help and not have to live with a dea-" his rant was interrupted as Kurloz dealt a blow to his already sore cheek.

He collapsed to the floor, eyes shut as a giant pain exploded across his face. He barely realized what he was doing. He was rambling again. Kurloz always him when he did that. He should have known better.

"Don't you ever say that Kankri." Kurloz said dangerously. "Don't you dare flaunt you having a job." he snarled. Kankri sat a little straighter. "I'm sorry I brought that up." he whispered sadly.

Kurloz smiled at seeing Kankri so meek. He crouched down and gently cupped Kankri's chin and lifted the others head. His slender hand ghosted over Kankri's cheek and the other whimpered. Kurloz lifted the other up and pulled him into an embrace. "I forgive you." Kurloz said softly. He pulled Kankri off and smiled softly. "How about you finish making dinner, we eat, and call it a day?" he suggested. Kankri nodded and returned to the food, which was miraculously unburnt. They had a meal consisting of spaghetti and stale garlic bread. After a quick shower, they slipped into bed, where Kurloz began to cuddle and whisper "_I love you." _to Kankri.

Kurloz was happy, but for how long? For now he was all smiles and gentle, but come tomorrrow he would find just one little flaw, one mistake that Kankri did, Kurloz would become the worst person ever.

For tonight until the dawn came to warn him that another day would come, he would savor the little moments.


	2. Nothing Personal

**Chapter Two**

**Nothing Personal**

The loud trumpets at the beginning of 'Good Morning Good Morning' blared in Kankri's ears at five in the morning. He quickly grabbed the phone and clicked dismiss. His eyes were still half-closed, but he could still see Kurloz's form next to him, limbs splayed out. Kankri slipped out from under the covers very carefully and with soft feet, crept to the closet, grabbed his work clothes, phone, and sweater before heading into the bathroom.  
He took a quick shower and changed into his clothes. It was only a shit dress shirt with a dark red vest on top and black dress pants, the shirt hardly providing any warmth. Kankri pocketed his phone and went into the kitchen and whipped up some toast for him and for Kurloz. With only a few minutes left, he slipped on the sweater and went outside into the cold.

Kankri didn't own a car. Instead, he used a red bike as transportation. It was a bit banged up, but at least it could carry him. He hopped onto the bike and rode five blocks to his workplace, a small diner that had the perfect schedule fit for a busy student. Kankri didn't go to the actual university, instead he took online classes. He still had to purchase the books however, but a lottery scholarship was nice enough to pay for those as well.

He turned the corner and sure enough, Route 66 Diner was still standing. It was a rather small diner, but it somehow was one of the most popular diners in Albuquerque. The other workers were quite kind and the food was superb, so it was no wonder many people ate there.

Kankri parked his bike in the back and entered the back employee door. Upon entering, he was greeted with the smell of grease frying and desserts baking. He shed his sweater and grabbed the small apron waiter were supposed to wear. He pulled out the notebook and was about to exit the kitchen when someone appeared in front of him.

He looked up and saw his best-friend, Porrim Maryam, staring down at him. "Good morning Kanny." She greeted happily. Kankri groaned and tried to walk around her but to no avail. He let out an exasperated sigh and looked up at her.

Porrim was more of a sister than a friend ever since his parents died when he was younger. She had dyed her hair a rich jade-green and was it perpetually curled. She also had piercings on her lip, eyebrows, and ears. Tattoos of various swirls adorned her arms and the tips reached her collar bones. The majority of which were covered by the uniform she wore which was the same as Kankri's.

"Porrim, I have to work. Now if you'll excuse me, I have to start my shif-" he began but was interrupted as Porrim cupped his chin and lifted his head. She wasn't that tall, maybe about an inch more, but she always flaunted it whenever he was near.

"Kanny, what's this on your cheek?" She inquired. Kankri gasped as her fingers barely skimmed the surface of his cheek. "Was it Kurloz?" She asked, but only got silence in return. She let go of his chin and faced him with a stern look on her face. "Kanny, I thought you were going to leave him." She said. "Can't you see what he's doing to you!?" She practically yelled out, although it wasn't heard over the din of the kitchen. "I can't just leave Porrim. What would Kurloz do without me? He'll never forgive me!" Kankri said.

Porrim merely sighed in resignation and pulled out a makeup bag from her apron. She unzipped it and pulled out a small bottle of concealer and a makeup sponge. She carefully dabbed the concealer on his cheek all while muttering a string of curses at Kurloz.

When she was all done, she herded him out into the dining area. "If he hurts you again, call me and I'll give him a taste of his own medicine." She whispered before going to a table.

Kankri shuddered at the thought of Porrim beating up Kurloz, but shook off the feeling and walked over to a table.

A young man, more or less Kankri's age, was sitting in a booth all by himself. His ginger hair was slicked back and shone as the autumn sunlight hit it. He was wearing a black leather jacket and black jeans. His feet, which were adorned with combat boots, were on top of the table.

Kankri sighed and went up to the table. He cleared his throat and the other turned towards him. "Welcome to route 66 Diner, where feet are not allowed the privilege to prop themselves up on the table." He said as he swatted the strangers feet with the notebook. The stranger simply chuckled and took his feet down. "I didn't realize the waiters would be so snarky." the stranger commented. Kankri noticed his New York accent and nearly blushed.

He erased the feeling and faced the stranger once again. "I'm not snarky, it's just that I think it would be well known that it is rather pertinent to place one's feet upon the table, seeing as how other people will sit there." Kankri replied. "Now if you're done wasting my time, may I take your order?" He asked curtly. "Fine but you have to have this lunch with me." the stranger offered. Kankri tensed up and stared at the other.

"I'm afraid that I cannot accept your offer. However, I can offer you the choice to wither leave the diner or order." he replied. The other sighed and opened his mouth to recite an order but his eyes widened and he yelled something out. Kankri was about to reprimand him but was stopped short when he felt something hit the back of his head. It sent him falling forward, dazed, into the strangers arms.

Porrim saw it happen and rushed out from the kitchen and ran over to where Kankri was. She stopped in front of him and saw the bits of lettuce and tomato that clung to his hair. A lone hamburger patty was near her foot. She leaned down and poked it to find that it was hard as a rock. "Who threw this?" she asked politely, searching the room until someone called out. She turned to see who it was and saw a family of four. "I'm so terribly sorry." the mother said as she neared Porrim. "Kaylie thought that her brother's burger was a ball." She admitted. "It's fine." Porrim assured her. "How about I give you a burger on the house okay?"She stated politely. The mother said 'thank you' and went back to her table.

Porrim turned to the other who had Kankri in his lap, fanning him with the menu. Kankri seemed to come to his senses and sat up on the other man's lap.

"You okay there?" the other man said, scaring Kankri. Kankri realized what he was sitting on and jumped up, maybe a little too fast because the world started to spin. The other man stood up and grabbed him when he saw Kankri swaying. Kankri blushed at the sudden touch but allowed the stranger to help him stay steady.

"Thank you for catching me..." Kankri started to say when he realized that he did not know this man's name. "Cronus Ampora at your service. And no problem chief. I guess you should be on the lookout for flying hamburgers more often, eh?" Cronus jokingly said. Kankri smiled a bit. He felt a hand on his shoulder and turned to see Porrim. "Kanny, I think you should go home. You'll feel better, trust me." She said. Kankri nodded and went to the kitchen and grabbed his sweater and hung up his apron.

He waved goodbye to the others and went out back to go to his bike.

To his dismay, he found an empty spot where his bike was. He sure as hell wouldn't be able to walk long distances what with the condition of his head, but he saw no other alternative. He began walking out of the property when he heard a car follow behind him and honk.

He looked back and saw a 1964 Chevy Impala behind him with Cronus at the wheel. Cronus waved for Kankri to come over and Kankri obeyed. When he was at the window, Cronus rolled it down and looked at Kankri. "Hey-uh-Kankri, right? Porrim told me to go ahead and see if you were okay. She wanted me to give you some dinner," He said, gesturing towards the styrofoam box on the passenger seat. "I saw that you were walking and decided to give you ride back home. Whaddya say chief?" Cronus asked.  
Kankri was at a dilemma. Walk home in the bitter November cold or get a ride from a stranger that Porrim trusted in to see if he was well. Kankri couldn't help but remember his saying: _'In Porrim we trust.'_

Kankri nodded and Cronus's face lit up. "Well come on. Just hop in and tell me where to go." he remarked. Kankri walked around the front and slid into the passenger seat, moving the food to his lap. He made sure he was buckled in ans nodded. "My home is just five blocks away. But first things first, head straight into this little neighborhood." He said. Cronus nodded and began to drive.

The atmosphere inside the was nice. The heater was on and Cronus out on some music which turned out to be Rock n' Roll. Kankri guided him and in to sime at all they made it to Kankri's house.

"Thank you Cronus. How can I ever repay you?" Kankri asked as he stepped out of the car. "It's nothing chief. But let me walk you to the door." He replied. Kankri hesitated but agreed nonetheless. He could feel his head hurt a bit. Cronus appeared at his side and guided him to the door, holding Kankri's shoulders in one hand and balancing the box with the other.

They reached the front door together and after Cronus made sure that Kankri was alright, he walked to his car and winked at Kankri before speeding off to who knows where. Kankri smiled inside and was about to open the door when it was pulled open, Kurloz standing menacingly in the doorway. Kankri gulped audibly. Kurloz wasn't supposed to be home until seven. It was barley 12 o'clock.

"Kurloz, I'm-" Kankri began to explain but Kurloz pulled him into the house and slammed the door.

Kankri was hurled into the middle of the living room, holding onto dear life onto the food. He heard Kurloz behind him and was spun around until he faced the taller male. His head was pounding and he had to refrain from wincing.

"Who was that motherfucker with you at the door?" Kurloz asked darkly. "No one Kurloz. He just drove me home after an accident at work. That's all." Kankri whimpered out. Kurloz's eyes narrowed but he accepted Kankri's tale. "Fine. I'll be in my room if you need me." Kurloz said before heading upstairs. _"My room"_ Kankri whispered before groaning. Looks like tonight he'll be sleeping on the couch.

He placed the food onto the coffee table before he flopped onto the couch and closed his eyes, hoping that the headache would go away. He dreaded waking up, something that he hadn't done in a long time.


	3. Start With A Cuppa Tea

**Chapter Three**

**Start with a cuppa tea**

Not much to his surprise, Kankri woke up with not only a pounding headache but also an aching back. The couch was not a suitable replacement for the bed, but Kankri was practically exiled there last night. He Woke up an hour earlier than usual, which wasn't at all unusual considering the circumstances. He groaned as he slowly sat up, the world spinning as he tried to adjust his eyes.

He sat there for a while and got the strength to stand up. He wobbled over to the dining room and stumbled over to the pantry and pulled out a small bottle of Ibuprofen and downed two pills. The directions said one every six hours, but he didn't care at the moment. He then fumbled over to the coffee maker but remembered that it made the most dreadful sound whilst brewing. He decided against that and instead pulled out a cup and a box full of tea packets.

He filled the cup with hot water and dropped the packet in. The water began to change in color and he waited for it to become fully ready. In those few minutes, the sleep he still had vanished and his headache was now a dull pain and his back was feeling less sore.

He checked the clock above the doorway and surmised that the tea was ready. He grabbed the cup and daintily lifted it up to his mouth, relishing in the warmth and smell of it. He took a dainty sip seeing as how it was still somewhat hot. He continued until only the dregs were left. He let out a sigh of relief and placed the cup in the sink. Kurloz wouldn't mind washing, now would he?

Glad that the pain was no longer hindering his abilities, he walked over to the small closet and pulled out an extra set of work clothes. He thought it odd that his past self had thought of this, but he brushed the thought out. No use lingering on the past. He was about to close the door when he remembered the books. He placed the clothes to a side and rummaged through the books. He found one that simply felt good when his fingers grazed over it. With extra care, he picked it up and wiped the dust off the cover. "The Hobbit". Kankri moved the book around in his hand and contemplated on bringign it. He certainly had time to think. In the end he agreed and picked everything up again, tucked the book under his arms, and walked out of the house.

0o0o0o0o0o0o

Kankri arrived a tad early to the diner. Porrim was still getting everything ready when he entered. He closed the door and the sound alerted Porrim. She looked back and smiled when she saw Kankri come in. "Well you're here early Kanny." She remarked. Kankri smiled weakly and placed his extra clothes on the little space under the counter. He grabbed his clothes and changed under there, leaving his old ones folded neatly under the counter. He popped back up and went back to get his apron.

"Why are you getting ready? We don't open in about two hours." Porrim said as she went to the back and got the menus and plates ready. Kankri leaned on the counter, pulling out his notepad and pencil and playing with them. "I would've loved to sleep for an extra hour, but the pain in my lower back awoke me from my blissful slumber." Kankri explained as he twirled the pencil with his fingers.

Porrim, who had already heard tales of "The Demon Couch" (as Kankri had called it) and she already knew of the lumpy cushions that brought aches and pains. "Did you take pills?" She asked as she returned to behind the counter, leaning next to Kankri and snatching the pencil from his grasp. Kankri chuckled, that simple action making his forehead and cheek hurt. He flinched at the dull pain that spread across his cheek. Porrim noticed his little movement and scowled. "Do you want to go home? I'll cover your shift..."She offered. "I appreciate the offer, but I must decline. I didn't cover my shift yesterday, so I must finish it today." He stated. Porrim sighed in defeat and stretched her back, looking very much like a cat. She stood up and placed a hand on Kankri's shoulder, causing the other to tense up at the touch. She removed her hand and just stood there.

"Fine. But if your head starts to hurt again, just tell me. You can take a small break." She told him as she gently patted his shoulder before walking away. Kankri heard her heels clack on the tiled surface, but he didn't want to look at her walk away. Instead, he fixed his gaze on the outside and watched as the sun rose. A few cars sped past, on their way to the university. He even counted the various colours that zoomed past. A few more employees came in and Kankri still sat there.

Finally, Porrim called out and Kankri knew that the work day had officially commenced. Not too long after everyone became busy, the first group of customers came in. Kankri rose and walked over to a table.

Another day, another dollar.


	4. Bravery and Stupidity Go Hand In Hand

**Chapter Four**

**Bravery and Stupidity Go hand In Hand**

By the time his lunch break rolled around, Kankri felt his headache come back. If it wasn't for the child crying his eyes out about the milkshake being "too cold", then it certainly was the food fight between a brother in sister that he had to break up. The mother of the duo even scolded him, saying that "Kids were just kids" and that "you're is not their father." After that, Kankri felt his temper rise. Smoke might as well have been billowing out of his ears.

Porrim was practically his savior when she told him that his lunch break began. He was tired and was glad to put his notebook in its little pocket. He went to the kitchen and prepared himself a small milkshake, got out his book, and sat in an empty booth. He left his drink in the middle of the table and began to read his book. He could probably get through a quarter of the book in the span of thirty minutes.

His eyes scanned the pages and every once in a while, and he would flip the page with a certain aloofness. He didn't even notice when a certain greasy-haired man walked through the doors. Cronus didn't even want to come back to the diner, but he had a feeling that something would happen. He looked around the diner and was fully prepared to shrug the feeling off and walk out, but he noticed Kankri all alone, his face stuck in a book. Kankri didn't notice Cronus's gaze but he was surprised when the other slid into the seat across from him.

"Cronus?" Kankri asked as he dog-eared the page and placed it on the table. "The one and only chief."Cronus replied, smiling mischievously. Kankri felt a bit flustered that this stranger was talking to him. A stranger who caught him, but a stranger nonetheless. Although he wasn't exactly unknown if they knew each others names.

"What are ya doin', sittin' all alone?"Cronus asked, grabbing a sugar packet and fiddling around with it. "I was taking a rather relaxing lunch break, but then you strode in."Kankri responded, trying to hide his nervousness. It was partly because of Cronus's small visit, but also because he was thinking about what Kurloz would say. Kurloz seemed to know everything that happened, well, almost everything. He exhaled shakily and tried to make conversation with Cronus.

Kankri didn't even have to try. He and Cronus immediately clicked. With each sentence that they exchanged, Kankri became to acknowledge Cronus as more of an acquaintance than a stranger. They chatted about regular things, and they even shared a couple laughs. It had completely passed his mind that maybe his lunch break was over. Cronus had just finished talking about his experience reading _The Hobbit _when Kankri noticed that he was licking his lips and clearing his throat a lot. A sure indication of thirstiness. Kankri looked around for a glass of water he could get, but he saw the milkshake out of the corner of his eye. It was surprisingly cold when he grabbed it. "Cronus..."Kankri began. He held the milkshake out and felt his hand shake. It wasn't noticeable, but to Kankri it felt like a mini earthquake was running up the length of his arm. He felt ashamed that he was shaking.

"What is it?" Cronus asked. Kankri let in small breaths and managed to stop his arm from trembling. "Do you want to share a drink?" Kankri offered. Cronus looked a bit confused and Kankri decided to give a proper explanation. "It's just, I can't possibly finish it all. I understand if you don't want to." Kankri managed to say. Cronus merely chuckled and leaned forward, grabbing the tall glass gently and steadying it. "Thanks Kan." Cronus said as he grabbed a straw, pulled it out of its paper tube, and placed it in the milkshake. He and Kankri gently eased the glass down onto the table. Kankri sped off to get another straw, receiving a wink from Porrim as well. He scowled at the gesture but returned to his seat.

He repeated the same process that Cronus did to release the straw form its papery prison. He placed the straw into the frothy drink and placed his lips on it. Cronus followed suit and both were, in the end, an inch apart from their noses. As they emptied the tall glass of its contents, Kankri took the opportunity to study Cronus. His had a square-like jaw that was accentuated by his sideburns. His hair, as yesterday, was slicked back, showing two scars on the right of his forehead. Kankri's then began to examine Cronus's eyes. They were a rich blue-green, although in this light some purple specks could be seen.

Kankri was so lost in Cronus's eyes that he didn't hear the diner door open and everyone looking at the figure that entered.

Kurloz was standing in the doorway, donning his usual apparel of face paint, black jeans, and a dark purple sweater. Porrim heard the sound of the door open and was slightly scared when she saw it was Kurloz. If he saw Kankri with Cronus, who knows what he'll do!

From behind the counter, Porrim tore out a paper from her notebook and scrunched it up quietly. When Kurloz wasn't looking, she threw the paper ball straight at Kankri's head. Fortunately, it made contact and Kankri stopped sipping and looked at Porrim with a bewildered look on his face. Porrim pointed at Kurloz stealthily and Kankri looked at what she was pointing at.

Oh no.

Kankri looked back at Porrim with pleading eyes. Porrim nodded and left the counter and walked towards Kurloz. Cronus had already finished the milkshake and was now looking at Kankri, sonfused at the others actions. "Something wrong chief?" he asked. He was met with a terrified look form Kankri. "Whoa, what happened. Why are you lookin' like you've seen a ghost?"

Kankri leaned forward, prompting Cronus to do the same. "Let's just say someone who is very jealous and protective of me is here. This is a major situation seeing as how I am with you." Kankri whispered. "Whoa, really? Who?" Cronus said, lifting his head, looking for this person. Kankri gasped and pulled Cronus back down.

"Are you crazy!?" Kankri whispered angrily. "If he saw me with you, he'd pummel you to death and deliver the same punishment towards me. We'll have to exit swiftly and stealthily if we both want to live." Kankri said. He grabbed Cronus's face and pulled it towards the counter. "There's a back door just near the kitchen. If we're quiet, we could make it out. Capiche?" Kankri explained, waiting for Cronus's approval. With his chin still being help by Kankri, Cronus nodded and both men slid under the table and began crawling.

Thankfully, none of the other patrons noticed them. Kankri kept stoppign them and looked towards Porrim and Kurloz. Little by little, they finally made it behind the counter. Kankri stood up and brushed the dust off his clothes and threw his apron under the counter. Cronus stood up as well and fixed his hair, although it still maintained its shape.

When they were about to turn back and make their way to the door, a small snippet of Porrim and Kurloz's conversation was heard.

"It was nice talking to you Porrim, but I need to see Kankri." Kankri heard Kurloz say. He stopped midway and walked back to the counter, Cronus trialing behind him. Both men crouched so that their noses touched the top. "What are we listenin' for Kankri?" Cronus whispered. Kankri merely shushed him and looked back as his best friend was confronting his boyfriend.

"I'm sorry Kurloz, but Kankri isn;t here. Shame. I'm sure he would've liked seeing you. I know I wouldn't." Porrim answered. Kankri smiled at Porrim's attitude, but it disappeared as soon as he saw Kurloz's face. "Porrim, I know he's here. Just let me see him." Kurloz snarled. He stepped forwards, towering over Porrim. Porrim, however, was underterred. "Let me make this simple for you Kurloz. You won't see Kannny today nor tomorrow." she replied sternly. With a loud crack, Porrim was on the ground. Kurloz's hand was still raised, and his eyes were full of red-hot- rage.

Now the patrons were silent, dumbfounded at what they had just witnessed. Cronus was turned around to tell Kankri that they should leave, but Kankri was gone. He was already making his way towards Kurloz, his fists clenched. Kankri helped Porrim up and left her in the care of Cronus, who had followed behind him. "Kanny, don't..."Porrim whispered out as

Now that she was taken care of, Kankri faced Kurloz. "How _dare _you hurt her!" he growled out. Kurloz's face softened and he smiled, although it was rather weird after what he had done. "Why are you angry at me? You didn't come out when you saw me. Besides, you know no one should ever come between us." Kurloz said sweetly. He cupped Kankri's chin and leaned forward. Kankri slapped Kurloz's arm away.

"Kurloz Makara, I am utterly disgusted in you. You treat me like I'm yours when it's completely false! I am not an object made to cook and clean for you, you oversized pile of dung! I will never forgive you for hitting Porrim, nor will I forgive you for making me feel inferior to you all these years we've been together. As of now, our relationship is terminated!" Kankri stated firmly. At the end of his mini-rant, all the patrons on the diner applauded, included Porrim and Kankri.

Kankri stood there, arms crossed and full of confidence. In truth, he was shaking in his sneakers. He could see by the look on Kurloz's face that he set him off. However, Kurloz didn't deal a hit.

"One of these days Kankri, you'll come crawling back to me." Kurloz threatened before walking out of the diner, slamming the door behind him.

After a few minutes, business returned as usual. Kankri stood there, amazed at what he had just done. Not only was that brave of him, but he was also signed his death certificate. Nobody messes with Kurloz Makara, no one. He slumped down a little bit, but stood up straight when he felt someone place their hand on his shoulder. He turned around to see Cronus and Porrim behind him. Cronus was holding Porrim up, who was holding her cheek.

"Kanny, that was very brave of you. I didn't believe you had the guts to do so." Porrim remarked. "Never judge a book by its cover my dear pseudo sister." Kankri replied. "I called management and told them what happened. They said we can leave and come back as soon as we're okay." Porrim told him. "You okay chief? You seem a little green around the gills? Want me to drive you guys home?" Cronus offered. "Let's go to my place. I doubt Kankri can go back to that degenerate scum's house." Porrim suggested, snarling out the last part.

Both Kankri and Cronus agreed. With some difficulty, the trio managed to walk to Cronus's car. Porrim was in the back, Cronus and Kankri in the back. With Porrim telling Cronus where to go, they drove off onto the busy highway, never daring to forget what happened today.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

_A/N: Sorry for the username change. I decided to change it so that it matched my tumblr, so yeah. It's just rottentomate for those who care. _

_Yes, Cronus is now Irish, hence the ginger hair. (Sorry if this is very stereotypical, but I couldn't see him as any other way.)_

_Sorry for the crummy chapter._

_Either way, favorite/follow/review as these make my day._

_Stay Fantastic~_


End file.
